


The Girl, The Lion And The Ruin

by Aibhilin



Series: The Women of One Piece [21]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Richie is a Good Lion albeit a bit drunk in this, no animal was harmed in the writing on this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29405631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aibhilin/pseuds/Aibhilin
Summary: Robin has run far enough this time, right?She’s gone far enough away from any civilization, right?No one ought to pursue her any longer, not where she is now, right?There’s no one on this side of the island, near that long-since destroyed old ruin, right?(She’s safe, right?)
Relationships: Bagi Kaizokudan | Buggy's Band of Pirates & Nico Robin
Series: The Women of One Piece [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726342
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	The Girl, The Lion And The Ruin

**Author's Note:**

> Little ficlet idea that came to me in the last few days!
> 
> Enjoy~

Robin has run far enough this time, right?

She’s gone far enough away from any civilization, right?

No one ought to pursue her any longer, not where she is now, right?

There’s no one on this side of the island, near that long-since destroyed old ruin, right?

(She’s safe, right?)

A rustling sound draws her attention immediately to something that’s coming around the corner – a big sort of shadow, a huge black gestalt and her breath is coming in gasps, her hands are quickly crossed in front of her chest – _not again, she only **just** fled_ – and a giant lion appears.

The animal comes into view in front of her and her breath freezes in her lungs, like a deer in the headlights she is rooted to the spot, not breathing, simply taking in the giant mane, the gigantic teeth and the ginormous maw-

A second, two, a loud sound piercing the silence all the while, then-

The enormous jaw clicks shut abruptly, yawning done.

Tired eyes blink at her blearily and her shoulders untense a smidgen.

(They do tense up again in fright, when the lion approaches her on unsteady footing, drapes a gigantic paw over her to draw her in and close against his chest as it curls up on the spot she stood in seconds ago and falls asleep, cuddling her close to its body like an oversized teddy bear, fur tickling in her nose and all)

(It’s in the morning when its keeper discovers her in the lion’s paws that she learns it was not supposed to get its nose into the alcohol barrel at all – never mind drink any of that)

(And that there’s a circus clown named Buggy in the area who took one look at her, declared her sensible and told his people to keep an eye out for the people who were hurting her)

(And then he gives her some hair dye to better hide her, asks her for her opinion and lets it be when she tells him she didn’t want to dye it at all)

(Instead, they let her stay on for however long she wants to and give her food and drinks and a show all in one)

(Never let it be said that the Buggy Pirates don’t know how to celebrate newcomers to the crew)

(Funny how no Cipher Pol agent is seen once in the time she’s with them)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it?
> 
> Don't hesitate to leave a comment, if you're in the mood for that! I love those =^_^=


End file.
